dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Volcano Burst
Volcano Burst is a Fire Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats It is the first After-effect Move for Fire. *Names (Japanese Kanji & Taiwanese): 爆炎壁攻 (Explosive/Blast Wall Attack) *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Usage Condition: This Move sometimes activates after you win with any Sign. *Effect: Spit out fire fumes, and an extra fiery burst will erupt from under your opponent after an attack! Availability *Japanese **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (New; 058-炎; ft. Carcharodontosaurus vs. unknown sauropod) **6th Edition (066-炎; ft. Acrocanthosaurus vs. Stegosaurus) **2007 1st Edition (058-炎; ft. Gorgosaurus vs. Lambeosaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (058-炎; ft. Gorgosaurus vs. Lambeosaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (077-炎; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Sauropelta) **2007 3rd Edition (073-炎; ft. Alioramus) **2007 4th Edition (074-炎; ft. Yangchuanosaurus vs. Gastonia) **2007 4th Edition+ (084-炎; ft. Yangchuanosaurus vs. Gastonia) **Gekizan 1st Edition (046-炎; ft. Giganotosaurus vs. Stegosaurus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (053-炎; ft. Mapusaurus vs. Camptosaurus) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (056-炎; ft. Rajasaurus) **Kakushin 1st Edition (036-炎; ft. Yangchuanosaurus vs. Patagosaurus) **Kakushin 2nd Edition (037-炎; ft. Abelisaurus vs. Nemegtosaurus) **Kakushin 3rd Edition (043-炎; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Triceratops) **Kakushin 4th Edition (046-炎; ft. Abelisaurus vs. Torosaurus) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (004-炎; ft. Super Alpha Acrocanthosaurus vs. Gigantspinosaurus) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (042-炎; ft. Torvosaurus vs. Utahraptor) *English **4th Edition (New; 058-Fire; ft. Carcharodontosaurus vs. unknown sauropod) **5th Edition (066-Fire; ft. Acrocanthosaurus vs. Stegosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (046-Fire; ft. Torvosaurus vs. Utahraptor) **Series 2 1st Edition (058-Fire; ft. Gorgosaurus vs. Lambeosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (076-Fire; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Sauropelta) **Series 2 3rd Edition (073-Fire; ft. Alioramus) **Series 2 4th Edition (084-Fire; ft. Yangchuanosaurus vs. Gastonia) *Taiwanese **3rd Edition (New; 058-炎; ft. Carcharodontosaurus vs. unknown sauropod) **4th Edition (066-炎; ft. Acrocanthosaurus vs. Stegosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (046-炎; ft. Torvosaurus vs. Utahraptor) **Series 2 1st Edition (058-炎; ft. Gorgosaurus vs. Lambeosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (076-炎; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Sauropelta) **Series 2 3rd Edition (073-炎; ft. Alioramus) **Series 2 4th Edition (084-炎; ft. Yangchuanosaurus vs. Gastonia) **Series 2 5th Edition (0??-炎; ft. Gorgosaurus vs. Lambeosaurus) Volcano Burst Card 13.jpg|Volcano Burst arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Limited Edition) Volcano Burst Card 15.jpg|Volcano Burst arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Volcano Burst Card 11.jpg|Volcano Burst arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Volcano Burst Card 10.jpg|Volcano Burst arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Volcano Burst Card 12.jpg|Volcano Burst arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Volcano Burst Card 8.jpg|Volcano Burst arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Volcano Burst Card Geki 2nd+.gif|Volcano Burst arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Volcano Burst Card 9.jpg|Volcano Burst arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Volcano Burst Card 3.jpg|Volcano Burst arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Volcano Burst Card 6.jpg|Volcano Burst arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Volcano Burst Card 7.jpg|Volcano Burst arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Volcano Burst Card 2.jpg|Volcano Burst arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Volcano Burst Card 4.jpg|Volcano Burst arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω) Volcano Burst Card 5.jpg|Volcano Burst arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum) Volcano5th.jpg|Volcano Burst arcade card (English 5th Edition) Volcano Burst Card 14.jpg|Volcano Burst arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) VolcanoS22nd.jpg|Volcano Burst arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) VolacanoTaiS25th.jpg|Volcano Burst arcade card (Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Fire *Owner: Ursula, Zander, Ed, Dr. Z, Rod, Laura (Alpha Gang), Dr. Taylor (D-Team) (briefly) *Used By: Terry *Debut: Tanks a Lot! **Appeared In: 3, 10, 12, 15, 26-27, 30, 32, 35, 37, 41-42, 44, 48-50, 52, 65 *Used to Defeat: Ace, Acrocanthosaurus, Iguanodon, Saurophaganax, Fukuisaurus, Black T-Rex (in a Fusion Move) *Effect: Collect fire in your mouth, and then swing your head and shoot the fire across the ground to burn your opponent! *Other: After the timeship incident, it was recreated by Dr. Z and given to Ursula in episode 3. It was Terry's first and most commonly-used Move Card. Volcano Burst card hand.png|Volcano Burst anime card (clear view, partly covered) TCG Stats *Attribute: Fire *Sign: None *Card Code: DKSS-028/032 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: (new art) *Effect: :+800; (Only a Fire Dinosaur can use this Move.) Trivia *The first time Terry uses this Move in the dub, it isn't called by name, having Ursula instead say, "Go, Terry, Fire!", and it is seemingly implied that using it once "used it up" for the battle, though this never seems to be the case later in the series. **Perhaps this detail of Move Cards is ignored by the writers once the series hits its stride, or this one had been an "incomplete" quickly-made version and Dr. Z modified it offscreen for indefinite usage like other Move Cards or it may still have been under construction. *Twice when Terry tried using this Move, an Ampelosaurus slammed into him, preventing him from using it right. *This is the only Move used by all of the Alpha Gang members except Seth (and Helga, of course). *There are two ways Terry uses this Move: he either swings the fire in his mouth around and a column of flames erupts under the feet of his opponent (like in the arcade game); or he throws the fire at the ground, where it shoots along in a line, erupting when it reaches his opponent. *The final time Terry tried to use this Move wasn't in battle, but was too scare off the bears that had been chasing the Alpha Gang in Mesozoic Meltdown's Ancient Japan Arc, which didn't work, but it did trap Zoe, Tokugawa, and a bear cub in a pile of rocks. *Artwork from its various arcade cards is also seen on the TCG Move Cards Lava Storm, Raging Inferno, and Searing Flames, and an anime scene featuring it is seen on Fire Power (though it looks like Burning Dash, as Terry is running with the fire in his mouth). *The Arcade animation for this Move depicts the Fire dinosaur blowing fire lightly in its mouth twice, then fire springs up from the opponent's position. *In the arcade game, this Move is also used as a "partner effect" in 2-dinosaur tag team battles. If the dinosaur not fighting is a Fire Dinosaur, they will sometimes automatically use Volcano Burst when the fighting dinosaur wins, and the effect will harm the fighting dinosaur's opponent. *Volcano Burst is the second most used Move in the series, a total of 20 times, and the most used Move in Season 1 alongside Lightning Strike, a total of 18 times, although being used just twice in the second season. Gallery Volcano Burst (Terry) A04.jpg|Terry using Volcano Burst (first variant) Volcano Burst vs Ace.png|Volcano Burst hitting Ace (first variant) Volcano Burst (Terry) B09.jpg|Terry attacking with Volcano Burst (second variant) Volcano Burst (Terry) B13.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus being hit by Volcano Burst (second variant) Volcano Burst Countering Emrald Gardern.jpg|Volcano Burst hitting Fukuisaurus Volcano Burst.png|Eocarcharia using Volcano Burst in arcade Volcano Burst - Terry.png|Terry using Volcano Burst (homage to anime). Category:Move Cards Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:TCG Category:Alpha Gang